1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus in which a cartridge installing section is provided to an apparatus body. A cartridge containing a recording material is removably installed to the cartridge installing section.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a multifunction machine in which a printer function, a seamier function, etc. are integrated, the multifunction machine in which an upper unit having the scanner function is rotatably attached to a lower unit having the printer function by a hinged structure has hitherto been known (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-80864). The multifunction machine is configured such that the upper unit is rotated upward to open an opening of an upper surface of the lower unit for a user to replace the cartridge containing the recording material such as an ink or the like.
However, the upper unit becomes heavy due to a scanner body, a document pressing cover, an ADF, etc. Accordingly, in order to prevent too much opening of the upper unit with respect the lower unit, a stopper limiting an opening angle of the upper unit with respect to the lower unit is usually provided. In this case, cartridge replacement is performed in a state that the upper unit is slightly rotated upward, and thus, an area near the opening of the upper surface of the lower unit is dark and it is difficult for the user to replace the cartridge. Further, the darkness of the area near the cartridge installing section may cause a possibility that the cartridge is installed to an incorrect position.
An object of the present invention is to improve workability when the cartridge is replaced by the user.